Amistades de todo tipo
by HikariCaelum
Summary: Algunas amistades son de hermandaz, otras se basan en la admiración, los gustos similares o el cariño, pero lo que tienen en común es que todos harían lo que fuera por sus amigos. Amistades entre los digidestinados. III: Daisuke y Mimi
1. Taichi y Takeru

_Digimon no me pertenece, yo solo escribo por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro_

**Este fic ha surgido por mi gusto por la interacción entre personajes poco común. Será una serie de one-shots o drabbles que irá relatando la amistad entre los diferentes niños elegidos, algunas serán comunes y otras no tanto (intentaré centrarme sobre todo en las extrañas).**

* * *

.

**~ Amistades de todo tipo ~**

.

**I.** Taichi y Takeru

_"Un hermano puede no ser un amigo, pero un amigo será siempre un hermano"_

.

.

Un suave portazo se escuchó y me incorporé en el sofá para asomarme. Kari acababa de llegar y tenía un gesto extraño, una mezcla entre disgusto y frustración. Era extraño ver a mi hermana de esa manera así que me levanté y caminé hacia ella. Se asustó un poco, parecía que iba tan ofuscada que ni siquiera había advertido mi presencia. Ladeé la cabeza, tratando de comprender lo que pasaba, cuando sus ojos un poco vidriosos se clavaron en los míos.

–¿Ha pasado algo?

–No...

Rehuyó encontrarse con mi mirada y supe que era uno de esos temas que no quería tratar conmigo. Aunque yo no quisiera verlo, ella ya tenía dieciséis años y empezaba a pensar en cosas que yo prefería que no lo hiciera al menos hasta que tuviera, por lo menos, cuarenta años. Sí, lo sé, soy un hermano celoso y protector, mi queridísimo amigo Matt me lo recuerda constantemente.

–Si algo te preocupa tal vez pueda ayudarte –insistí.

¿Por qué lo hacía si en realidad no quería saberlo? Porque verla triste me destrozaba, así que apartaba incluso mis estúpidos celos. Ella es más importante que eso. Kari me miró y pareció dudar, así que sonreí para darle ánimos.

–Davis me ha invitado al baile de fin de curso –me explicó con el ceño fruncido.

No pude evitar poner cara de disgusto. Le tenía dicho que no se acercase a mi hermana pero parecía que las advertencias no servían para nada. Suspiré, tratando de serenarme y no decir lo que pensaba, intentando comprender lo que la tenía tan disgustada.

–¿No quieres ir con él?

–No es eso, es mi amigo y muy buen chico pero... –volvió a dudar y supongo que omitió parte de la información en consideración con mi salud mental–. Le he dicho que me lo pensaré. No quiero darle falsas esperanzas, aunque si le hace feliz estará bien que le acompañe.

Algo me dijo que lo que pasaba de verdad es que esperaba la invitación de otra persona. Y me di cuenta de que sospechaba, o más bien sabía, de quién se trataba. Cómo odiaba los genes Ishida/Takaishi, parecían volver locas a todas las chicas. Y, lo peor de todo, es que mi hermana era una de ellas. Tenía ganas de golpear a alguien pero traté de guardarme mi frustración, aunque sé que no la engañé del todo, y revolví su pelo con cariño.

–Espera un poco, tal vez él se esté armando de valor para pedírtelo –susurré mientras me marchaba.

Llegué a ver su gesto de sorpresa. No sé si lo que no se esperaba era mi reacción tan tranquila o que supiera lo que rondaba su cabeza, pero tampoco me quedé a averiguarlo. Salí por la puerta de casa y metí las manos en los bolsillos mientras caminaba sin un rumbo fijo. Pateé con algo de rabia una piedra que encontré por el camino y me pasé la mano por el pelo. Los líos amorosos se le daban mejor a Sora. Tal vez debería llamarla para que aconsejase a Kari, aunque igual a mi hermana no le hacía gracia que contase lo que me había dicho.

Sin darme cuenta, y todavía dándole vueltas al asunto, llegué hasta la escuela. Hacía tiempo que no iba por allí, porque ya estaba en la Universidad. Salté la valla y me colé dentro, pensando que tal vez encontraba algún balón de fútbol y podía descargar mi nerviosismo. Entonces escuché el rebotar de una pelota y busqué al artífice del ruido.

En la cancha de baloncesto encontré a T.K jugando solo. Tiraba a canasta y no conseguía encestar ni una. Era extraño, porque hasta aquel día no le había visto fallar más de un par de veces y nunca seguidas. Me fije en su semblante y vi que parecía muy disgustado. Supe al instante de qué se trataba y estuve tentado a darme la vuelta. Al fin y al cabo el tema que lo preocupaba tenía que ver con mi hermana y debería pegarle en vez de ayudarle.

Por eso me sorprendí a mí mismo cuando me acerqué a él, le quité el balón y encesté. Le miré sonriendo. Después de todo era mi amigo, uno muy bueno, no podía dejarlo tirado. Esperaba que el karma me recompensase por eso, no es que creyera en ello pero Mimi estaba todo el día diciéndolo y se me había acabado pegando.

–¿Qué hay en tu cabeza que te ha vuelto tan torpe, Takaishi? -pregunté con una ceja levantada.

Él se sonrojó, confirmando mis sospechas, y negó con la cabeza con vigor.

–Nada, nada.

–Puedes contármelo.

–La verdad es que, si quiero que sigas hablándome, no puedo decírtelo –replicó suspirando.

Me reí con ganas. Qué mala imagen tenían todos de mí. Vale, me daba rabia que Kari creciera, pero por encima de eso quería verla feliz. Y algo me decía que ese chico era necesario para ello. Además, no podía dejar de olvidar que era también como mi hermano pequeño. Me acerqué a él y le revolví el pelo, como había hecho antes en casa con Kari.

–No me lo digas si no quieres, pero ya me lo imagino –dije sonriendo–. Sí, tengo ganas de pegarte, pero primero te ayudaré. Luego me pensaré si lo hago o no.

Me miró con sorpresa al ver que había comprendido tan bien sus palabras. ¡No soy tonto! ¿Por qué todo el mundo parece creer que sí lo soy? Que me haga el ciego no significa que no vea en realidad lo que pasa a mi alrededor.

–Davis ha invitado a Kari al baile de fin de curso –me soltó apretando los dientes.

De otra persona habría creído que trataba de meter cizaña, pero con T.K sabía que simplemente necesitaba desahogarse.

–Ella no le ha dicho que sí.

–¿No? –preguntó, de pronto esperanzado.

Su mirada me recordó a cuando estuvimos por primera vez en el digimundo. Siempre me fascinó que pudiera transmitir tantas cosas con esos grandes ojos azules, era un pequeño con una gran fuerza interior. Y ahora había crecido y madurado, seguramente más que yo y la mayoría de los demás digielegidos. Sonreí de nuevo.

–Le ha dicho que lo pensará.

Eso pareció devolverle el disgusto, aunque no del todo. Ya había encendido la chispa de la esperanza. A veces ese chico necesitaba que le recordasen su emblema.

–Mira, si le cuentas a alguien esto fingiré que es mentira y después te daré una paliza –empecé a decir ante su mirada de sorpresa–. Creo que ella está esperando a que alguien más la invite. Sino irá con él.

No sé si no captó el mensaje, y eso que el corto para entender las indirectas soy yo, pero vi que se sentaba en el suelo con aspecto de derrotado. Apoyó la barbilla en su rodilla y miró al infinito unos instantes. Me senté a su lado y lo miré interrogante. Pocas veces lo había visto así, siempre parecía tener palabras de ánimo para todos y fuerzas para continuar adelante.

–Tengo miedo –me confesó de pronto.

De nuevo, mi mente viajó a recuerdos lejanos, donde ese pequeño me suplicaba que fuera su hermano. Le dije que no porque él ya tenía a Matt, pero en el fondo claro que acepté esa petición, aunque jamás llegué a decírselo.

–¿De qué?

–De que esté malinterpretando las cosas, de que todo cambie con ella. No lo soportaría, ¿sabes?

Suspiré pesadamente y le pasé un brazo por los hombros. Conocía esa sensación demasiado bien como para que no me doliese recordarla, pero la verdad es que no por nada mi emblema es el valor. Creo que en realidad no es para darme ánimos a mí, sino para poder dar el empujón final que los demás necesitan. Y T.K era una de esas pocas personas por las que haría cualquier cosa. Aunque siguiera con ganas de pegarle, claro.

–Créeme, en este caso hay poco que malinterpretar –dije mirando hacia delante–. Todos pensáis que soy un ciego, pero la verdad es que no es así. Sé todo lo que habéis pasado. Ella me contó todo lo del Mar Oscuro, he visto cómo desde pequeños habéis estado unidos en todo, incluso vuestros emblemas simbolizan que tú la proteges a ella.

Él me miró con esos ojos azules tan claros, que parecían la promesa de un gran día por su semejanza con el cielo despejado, mientras una sonrisa se iba formando en su cara. ¿Cómo podía enfadarme con él? Era demasiado noble, demasiado esperanzador, demasiado Takeru.

–Eres el único al que se la confiaría, supongo que te lo has ganado. Pero como te atrevas a sobrepasarte o a hacerla daño iré a darte una paliza. Todavía no estoy seguro de que no te la vaya a dar de todas formas...

Mis amenazas quedaron interrumpidas por el abrazo que me dio y no pude más que devolvérselo con resignación. Él había demostrado que sabía cuidarla y protegerla, además de hacerla feliz. Porque sí, había visto la sonrisa que reinaba en la cara de Kari cada vez que T.K aparecía por cualquier esquina. Y tampoco había pasado desapercibida para mí la manera en que él la miraba. No se podía negar lo evidente.

Entonces él se levantó apresuradamente, cogió la pelota y encestó de forma limpia en la canasta, a pesar de que estábamos bastante lejos. Sonreí negando con la cabeza.

–Por eso eres nuestro líder –me dijo con una gran sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta y echar a correr.

Sabía hacia dónde iba, y me propuse no pisar mi casa en un buen rato para no tener que presenciar nada doloroso para un hermano mayor. Y, aunque sabía que seguía frustrado, en realidad estaba contento. Y me sentí idiota por ello. Pero es que si Kari tenía que crecer, si tenía que enamorarse y estar con alguien, no se me ocurría nadie mejor que T.K.

Ese chico tiene algo especial, siempre lo vi. Parece ver la vida de una manera distinta que el resto, siempre creyendo en el lado bueno de las cosas y al mismo tiempo buscando la justicia. Las únicas veces que ha estado con un semblante que no es amigable ha sido ante la oscuridad. Porque aunque es tranquilo y amable, si tiene que defender lo suyo lo hará por encima de cualquier cosa. Y yo lo sé. Siempre lo supe. Tiene una poderosa fuerza interior. Y volví a sonreír al pensar en que podía estar tranquilo, él cuidaría de mi hermana.

Así que me levanté del suelo y volví a salir del colegio. Visitaría a Matt y tal vez le hiciera rabiar con algo. Me apetecía. Me lo había ganado.

.

* * *

_Hasta aquí la primera parte. Supongo que actualizaré cada vez que me venga la inspiración._

_Siguiente amistad: **Sora y Joe**_

_Espero que os haya gustado :)_


	2. Sora y Jou

_Digimon no me pertenece, yo solo escribo por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro_

* * *

.

**~ Amistades de todo tipo ~**

.

**II.** Sora y Jou

_"Amigos son aquellos extraños seres que nos preguntan como estamos y se esperan a oír la contestación"_

.

.

–Siempre hace lo mismo, estoy harto –se quejó Tai.

Miré atentamente a mi amigo, mientras él apretaba los puños. Matt se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y poner los ojos en blanco.

–Si dices que siempre hace lo mismo no sé de qué te sorprendes.

Le lancé una mirada de advertencia pero se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. Él siempre con tanto tacto, en especial cuando se trataba de Tai, a veces costaba entender que fueran tan buenos amigos. Izzy despegó por un momento los ojos del ordenador para mirar a Tai con gesto compasivo.

–Sabes que si Joe no vino ayer es porque tenía que estudiar para un examen de hoy.

–Eso no lo sé, ya suena a excusa, no viene nunca –replicó.

El día anterior nos habíamos reunido todos los amigos para celebrar que el mayor de los Yagami había marcado el gol vencedor de un partido, dándole así la liga a su equipo. Pero Joe no había podido asistir, diciendo que tenía que estudiar, y se limitó a darle la enhorabuena a Tai por un mensaje. Eso solo sirvió para irritarlo. Y yo lo entendí perfectamente, la indiferencia es dolorosa. He sufrido demasiada viniendo de mi padre como para no saberlo.

–¿Cuándo dejamos que se distanciara tanto de nosotros? –preguntó mientras se levantaba y salía de la biblioteca.

Ante eso incluso Matt puso gesto de disgusto. Estaba claro que no nos veíamos tanto como antes, pero la verdad es que Joe debería haberse presentado en la celebración de Tai. Y yo cavilé sobre ello durante un buen rato, mientras intentaba terminar un trabajo. Izzy pareció captar mi estado de ensimismamiento y se sobresaltó al verme levantarme dejando el libro sobre la mesa con un golpe sordo.

Mis dos amigos me miraron mientras me marchaba con paso firme. Pocas veces me enfado, yo soy una persona tranquila, pero cuando alguien se equivoca de esa manera no puedo evitar intervenir. Estaba claro que Joe se había metido en problemas.

Apenas quince minutos más tarde, ya estaba en la puerta de la casa en la que vivía la familia Kido. Toqué insistentemente al timbre, al ver que no había recibido respuesta en la primera llamada, pero nadie fue a abrir la puerta.

Ya me marchaba, cuando me encontré a Joe detrás de mí, cargando con gran cantidad de libros apilados y mirándome con cara de sorpresa.

–¿Sora? ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó extrañado.

–Tengo que hablar contigo, es urgente –expliqué con gesto serio.

El chico asintió con la cabeza, todavía con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, y me dejó pasar mientras hacía equilibrismos para que no se le cayeran los libros. Tuve que sonreír ante tal imagen. Puede que el tiempo pasase, pero mi amigo seguía siendo el mismo patoso de siempre. Hay cosas que no cambian y me alegraba ver que esa era una de ellas.

Joe me ofreció un té y se sirvió uno él mismo. Se colocó bien las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz y me miró con nerviosismo. No hay que conocerme demasiado para reconocer mi gesto de enfado, porque normalmente suelo sonreír.

–Tengo la impresión de que estás algo molesta, ¿no? ¿He hecho algo malo?

–Lo siento, pero sí –respondí dejando la taza en la mesa–. Ayer todos te echamos en falta. Si solo hubiera sido una vez lo entendería, tal vez dos o tres, pero llevas sin venir cuando nos reunimos como dos meses.

Él bajó la cabeza, claramente arrepentido.

–Lo sé, es que he estado muy ocupado con los exámenes...

Pero algo me dijo que había más cosas detrás de esa excusa. Miré atentamente los ojos negros de mi amigo tratando de desentrañar lo que él intentaba esconder. Joe siempre había sido alguien que se encerraba en sí mismo cuando las inseguridades lo atrapaban. Aunque no por nada su emblema era la Sinceridad, siempre se podía confiar en él porque iba con la verdad por delante. Esa regla solamente era rota por las mentiras piadosas, que en teoría no dañan a nadie. Recordé con claridad cómo en nuestra primera aventura mi amigo siempre parecía escandalizarse por que los demás nos adaptásemos tan bien a las aventuras en el mundo digital. Y eso me llevó a pensar las veces que se había impuesto a sí mismo el deber de cuidarnos, alegando que era el mayor. Por eso era extraño que ahora nos dejase de lado.

–No tienes que usar excusas conmigo, si necesitas hablar de algo sabes que puedes hacerlo –dije sonriendo.

No podía estar enfadada con él, sabía que tenía que haber razones para aquello. Él siempre había tenido muchos exámenes pero había sacado tiempo para vernos así que debía haber algún problema.

–Verás... Es que a veces... –él titubeó antes de hablar y al final volvió a callarse.

Tan indeciso como siempre.

–A veces... –susurré instándole a continuar.

–Tengo la sensación de que sobro –concluyó él de carrerilla.

Lo miré atentamente mientras asimilaba la información. En realidad, no podía decir que me sorprendiera, no era la primera vez que Joe creía que estaba de más, aunque siempre parecía darse cuenta de que no era así. Hasta ahora, al parecer.

–Eso es una tontería...

–No, no lo es –replicó él–. Últimamente hay ratos en los que no puedo participar en la conversación porque yo ya he entrado en la Universidad y vosotros seguís juntos en la escuela. Y hacéis planes en pequeños grupos. Tú con Tai y Matt, o las chicas juntas, o los más pequeños... Pero yo parece que no encajo en ningún subgrupo. No creo que nadie note mi ausencia.

Me miró con confusión cuando me vio sonreír con cariño.

–Para ser tan listo y estudiar tanto, siempre has dicho muchas tonterías –dije casi riendo–. Que sepas que hoy Tai ha estado todo el día triste porque ayer no apareciste. Eres el mayor, el que siempre ha intentado cuidarnos a todos, la voz de la razón en muchas ocasiones. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que no eres una pieza clave en nuestro grupo?

Y mientras decía aquello, fui aún más consciente de que tenía razón en lo que decía. Recordaba cómo Joe se arriesgó a subir al monte Mugen él solo y se lanzó sobre un Unimon para sacarle la rueda negra. Las únicas veces que mi amigo había hecho una locura era para protegernos a los demás. Porque era el mayor, el que nos cuidaba. Aunque a veces lo hiciera en silencio. Como cuando a mí me había explicado aquel examen de Biología que estaba convencida que iba a suspender, pero acabé sacando un notable. O cuando le había cedido a Tai su postre en la cafetería para alegrarle el día si algún profesor le había castigado. O cuando fue el único que consiguió convencer a Matt de que fuera al médico cuando tuvo ese esguince en el pie...

Muchas veces los pequeños detalles son lo que importa. Lo que hace que la vida sea como es. Las personas no somos las palabras que decimos, sino las acciones, las cosas que demostramos que estamos dispuestos a hacer. Puede que Joe nunca haya sido amante de los discursos largos o de palabras cariñosas, pero siempre estuvo ahí, apoyándonos silenciosamente a todos, preparado para dar ese empujón final o para tendernos la mano si tropezábamos.

Sonreí al ver que él lo hacía, porque mis palabras lo habían convencido. Él es así. A veces necesita unos pequeños ánimos para asegurarse de las cosas, para vencer sus inseguridades. Y para eso estamos los amigos, ¿no?

–Tienes razón. Siento mucho no haber estado ayer, me siento mal por Tai, y también siento mi ausencia durante este tiempo. Te prometo que lo enmendaré.

Asentí con la cabeza convencida de que decía la verdad, él no hace promesas en vano. Me acompañó a la puerta cargando mi mochila y me costó convencerle de que no hacía falta que me llevase a casa. Otra faceta de Joe que siempre he admirado es lo considerado que es con todo el mundo, desde luego nadie le puede hacer la competencia en educación y buenos modales. Tal vez Cody sea el que más cerca esté de él en eso.

Un rato después recibí un mensaje de Mimi que me puso bastante contenta, me decía que Joe le había pedido que avisase a todos de que nos invitaba a cenar esa noche en su casa. Decidimos llevar unas pizzas y una película para ver después. Todos estábamos entusiasmados con la idea simplemente porque el mayor del grupo estaría ahí. Y pensar que él creía que sobraba... Debería darse cuenta de cuánto de menos le habíamos echado todos.

Llegué una de las primeras y ayudé a mi amigo a preparar algo de picar y poner la mesa. Éramos muchos así que nos llevó un rato largo. Tai y Kari llegaron extrañamente pronto y lo primero que hizo Joe fue disculparse por su ausencia el día anterior. Lo vi titubear mientras le explicaba a Tai la razón por la cual había estado algo distante y tuve que sonreír al verlos abrazarse.

Los demás no tardaron en llegar y cenamos entre un gran barullo. La discusión de Yolei y Davis no se hizo esperar, ni tampoco los intentos de Ken y Cody de pararlos. Escuchaba a mi derecha la conversación de los chicos sobre fútbol en la que no tardaría en meterme. En frente a Mimi contándole detalladamente a Izzy cómo eran unos zapatos que se había comprado, y mi amigo con cara de atención aunque sospeché que su mente vagaba lejos de aquí. Kari y T.K le estaban contando animadamente a Joe cómo les iba en la escuela. Él los miraba con cariño, estoy segura de que por su mente pasaba una imagen de ellos cuando eran pequeños, al fin y al cabo todos reflexionábamos a veces sobre cómo habían crecido esos dos a los que conocimos cuando eran unos críos.

El ambiente era muy agradable y todos estábamos disfrutando de esa reunión más de lo normal. Cuando estaban preparando la película para ponerla en la gran televisión del salón, sentí que alguien tocaba mi hombro para llamar mi atención. Joe me hizo gestos para que lo siguiera a la cocina y aguardé con curiosidad para saber qué quería decirme.

–Gracias, Sora. No habría comprendido cómo son las cosas si no hubieras venido ayer a abrirme los ojos. Siempre fuiste la que más confió en mí y valoró que tratase de cuidaros, incluso una vez me nombraste líder –me reí al recordar aquella situación cuando nos enfrentamos con Bakemon, él consiguió librarnos del peligro–. Sé que nunca soy de muchas palabras, pero de verdad que valoro mucho la amistad de todos vosotros. Me hacéis ser mejor persona.

Sonreí y lo abracé sin poder contenerme. Que compartiera aquello conmigo me había conmovido mucho. Y era irónico que dijera que le hacíamos mejor persona cuando él es una de las mejores que conozco y conoceré jamás.

Volvimos con los demás y vimos la película entre charlas y risas, creo que casi nadie se enteró mucho de qué trataba. Pero daba igual, lo importante era pasar tiempo juntos. Y estaba segura de que a partir de entonces Joe vendría mucho más con nosotros.

Horas más tarde, cuando ya nos marchábamos, sonreí a mi amigo con ganas.

–Gracias por haber cuidado siempre de nosotros –dije de todo corazón.

Y él sonrió antes de responderme.

–Siempre lo haré.

.

* * *

_No sé qué tal habrá quedado, es para lo que ha dado mi inspiración así que espero que no esté muy mal, he intentado resaltar las virtudes de Joe._

_Siguiente amistad: **Davis y Mimi** (lo sé, raro, me he puesto un gran reto con esto)_

_Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura :)_


	3. Daisuke y Mimi

_Digimon no me pertenece, yo solo escribo por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro_

* * *

.

**~ Amistades de todo tipo ~**

.

**III.** Daisuke y Mimi

_"El verdadero amigo es aquél que está a tu lado cuando preferiría estar en otra parte"_

.

.

Me paraba a pensar y todavía no sabía cómo había llegado a esa situación. Mientras notaba la presión en mi cabeza, el dolor en mis pies y el apretón contra mi torso, me lamentaba por mi mala suerte. Sin embargo, mi desdicha parecía no importar a Mimi, que daba vueltas a mi alrededor sonriendo.

–A ver, repíteme por qué estoy aquí –pedí mientras respiraba hondo.

–Porque dentro de dos días es el cumpleaños de Yolei –respondió ella riendo, como si se burlase de mí.

Resoplé con frustración mientras intentaba quitar la incómoda sensación que tenía por todas partes, pero no conseguí aflojar ninguna de las molestias de mi cuerpo. Me crucé de brazos enfurruñado por su respuesta y la miré a la espera de que continuase la explicación.

–Eso ya lo sé, pero solo explica que tú estés aquí –repliqué molesto.

–Kari tenía un curso de fotografía y Sora iba a acompañarme pero su madre se la ha llevado a visitar a su abuela en el último momento. Así que he llamado a Izzy pero tiene no se qué convención de informática, y Joe está estudiando, como siempre... ¡Oh! ¿Has visto esos zapatos? Me irían genial con el vestido rosa que me compré hace una semana, la verdad es que también me pegarían con un bolso que me regalaron en Navidad...

–¡Mimi!

–¿Qué? –preguntó, recordando de pronto que estaba hablaba conmigo–. Ah, sí. Luego he llamado a Tai pero tenía partido de fútbol y Matt ensayo con su banda, en realidad no creo que hubiera conseguido arrastrarle de tiendas. Cody iba a venir con nosotros pero resulta que tiene entrenamiento de... ¿Qué deporte practicaba? ¿Karate?

Negué con la cabeza con gesto exasperado, pero después me di cuenta de que yo tampoco sabía lo que practicaba. ¿Yudo? ¿Jiu-jitsu? Ni idea. ¿Cómo podía ser tan despistado? Le había oído muchas veces decir que no podía quedar porque tenía clase de algo con su abuelo. Intenté recrear en mi cabeza las palabras de mi amigo, incluyendo su tono de voz, y entonces me acordé.

–¡Kendo! –exclamé con entusiasmo.

También levanté un brazo y se escuchó un feo sonido de rasgar. Mimi se asustó y me instó a que estuviera quieto. Yo sonreí avergonzado e hice caso a lo que me decía. Entonces recordé lo que estábamos hablando y volví a insistir.

–Bueno, ¿y Ken?

–Él es su novio, le hará un regalo por su cuenta –me dijo ella como si fuera obvio–. Y me ha dicho que le hubiera gustado venir pero tenía un compromiso con sus padres.

–Entonces, ¿por qué no lo has dejado para mañana?

–¡Porque yo no puedo! –me gritó repentinamente indignada–. Y sin mí seguro que los regalos son mucho más feos y le gustan menos. No es que no me fíe del gusto de las chicas, pero nadie puede discutir que yo sé más de moda...

Empezó a desvariar acerca de no se cuántas revistas que leía a la semana y desconecté al instante. Comencé a recrear mentalmente algunas jugadas de fútbol que había estado comentando con Ken esa mañana, pensando en ponerlas en practica en el entrenamiento del día siguiente. Entonces la voz chillona de Mimi, que normalmente era más modulada pero destrozaba los tímpanos cuando quería, me ordenó que me girase. Le hice caso al instante, esperando que no volviera a gritar, y entonces me vi en el espejo.

¡De verdad que era un despistado! ¡Había olvidado la primordial razón por la que estaba tan enfadado!

–Oye, entiendo todo lo de que los demás tenían compromisos y por qué estoy aquí... –comencé a decir en la voz más tranquila que pude–. Pero, ¡¿por qué tengo que llevar ropa de chica?!

La imagen de mi reflejo hizo que me horrorizara. Una camiseta morada de tirantes y con un escote bastante pronunciado me cubría a duras penas el pecho. Una falda larga de color azul me apretaba la cadera, aunque por suerte tenía el pantalón debajo. Y, para coronar aquello, un sombrero blanco claramente femenino cubría mi cabeza.

–Mira que eres quejica –dijo mi "amiga" (porque en ese momento no estaba seguro de que lo fuera) mientras se tapaba un oído–. Es que Yolei es mucho más alta que yo y tenéis una talla parecida así que era la mejor. Además de que tu cabeza es tan grande como la de ella.

Lo dijo de forma tan natural que casi lo encontré lógico. Y digo casi porque justo en ese momento unas chicas salieron del probador de al lado y soltaron bastantes risitas al ver las pintas que llevaba. Comencé a lamentarme por mi mala suerte, en especial porque una de ellas era muy guapa, mientras volvía a mirar a Mimi.

–¿Ya es suficiente?

–¡Sí! –contestó entusiasmada, qué cambios de humor más repentinos tenía–. Creo que comparemos las tres cosas. Entra a cambiarte y voy pagando.

Suspiré aliviado y le tiré la ropa por encima de la cortina cuando me la quité. Escuché una queja, así que supuse que le había dado. No pude evitar sonreír por eso. Ese día me estaba sacando de quicio, me merecía una compensación. Salí del probador usando la mano para taparme la cara, no quería que me reconociera nadie en la sección de chicas. Pero, claro, ya he dicho que tengo muy mala suerte.

Unas palmadas en mi espalda me hicieron darme la vuelta y descubrí que mi rival y capitán del equipo de fútbol que más nos costaba vencer, el idiota de Taiga Konoe, era el que llamaba mi atención. Me miró con petulancia al ver que andaba solo por la parte femenina de la tienda y cogió de la cintura a su nuevo ligue para arrimarla a su cuerpo.

–¿Qué haces por aquí, Motomiya? ¿Intentando secuestrar a alguna chica?

Lo fulminé con la mirada. Menuda humillación, estaba seguro que sería el tema de conversación del próximo partido en el que nos enfrentáramos. Como si necesitase más razones para que Taiga me sacase de quicio. Intenté buscar una respuesta cortante, aunque no se me ocurrió gran cosa.

–Métete en tus asuntos.

–¡Qué maleducado! –se quejó fingiendo que lo había ofendido.

Abrí la boca para contestarle lo que yo pensaba de él, lo cual a las claras me hubiera metido en un problema, cuando unos brazos me rodearon de pronto. Miré hacia abajó y descubría la cabeza de Mimi apoyada en mi pecho.

–Perdona por haberte hecho esperar, cariño –se disculpó con una sonrisa–. Gracias por acompañarme y regalarme esta ropa tan bonita.

Al ver a mi amiga, la boca de Taiga se abrió tanto que creí que se le desencajaría la mandíbula y soltó a su ligue como si de pronto hubiera descubierto que estaba con una ogresa. La chica lo miró mal, aunque creo que fue por lo que había dicho Mimi de que yo le había comprado cosas. Sonreí con ganas y me despedí con la cabeza de mi rival mientras rodeaba a mi amiga con el brazo.

Salimos de la tienda riéndonos por lo bajo por las caras de esos dos y esperamos a estar un poco lejos para desahogarnos a gusto. La solté cuando dimos la vuelta a una esquina del Centro Comercial y sonreí.

–Gracias, la verdad es que me has hecho un favor enorme.

–No ha sido nada, para eso están las amigas –le quitó importancia con un gesto y después vi sus ojos brillar de emoción–. Tengo sed, vamos a tomar algo a esa cafetería que Sora me ha dicho que hay unos batidos buenísimos.

Nos sentamos en una mesa y pedimos después de revisar la carta. No tardaron en traernos los batidos y removí el mío mientras pensaba en lo que había pasado con Taiga. Ese chico siempre tenía algún ligue y yo estaba más solo que la una.

–... además de que el naranja no le favorece nada, por su pelo debería llevar tonos distintos –escuché cómo Mimi terminaba de hablar sobre algo que yo no había escuchado–. Oye, ¿pasa algo?

Me sorprendí de que fuera tan observadora, negué con la cabeza pero no llegué a poder mentir cuando me miró con sus grandes ojos. Tuve que reírme al ver la cara de inocente curiosidad que ponía. Era increíble el talento que tenía para conseguir lo que quería.

–Es que no he tenido más que una novia hace ya un tiempo, no ligo nada y quizás es que hago algo mal...

–No digas tonterías, todos tenemos nuestra alma gemela en alguna parte, y llega a nosotros cuando menos lo esperamos –me interrumpió ella–. Además, eres un gran chico. Algún día alguien apreciará eso.

Sonreí. En realidad no me sorprendía que ella pensara así. Cuando la conocí me impresionó su inocencia, cómo confiaba en el lado bueno de todo el mundo pero también sabía luchar cuando era necesario. En ese momento me di cuenta de que me gustaría contagiarme un poco de su forma de ver el mundo, que me gustaría ser como ella y creer que la chica indicada para mí podía aparecer detrás de cualquier esquina.

–Gracias –ya era la segunda vez en el mismo día que le agradecía algo.

Se limitó a sonreírme vagamente a modo de respuesta porque vi que su atención se dirigía a una chica que pasaba a nuestro lado, creo que la chaqueta que llevaba le gustó. Comenzó a parlotear sobre eso y yo intenté no desconectar, de verdad que sí, pero es inevitable. Cuando yo me acabé el batido Mimi apenas había probado el suyo y eso que la que había dicho que tenía sed era ella. Pero era algo lógico, hablando tanto apenas daba un sorbo entre monólogo y monólogo.

Un rato después nos levantamos, pagamos, y fuimos a una tienda de informática a por un regalo para Yolei que había propuesto Izzy. No tengo todavía hoy día ni idea de lo que compramos, mi amiga tampoco parecía saberlo, se limitó a dar el nombre a un dependiente y él se lo buscó a una velocidad increíble. Empecé a entender ese día que ella sea caprichosa, al fin y al cabo parece que el mundo entero está dispuesto a hacer lo que le pida. Salimos de allí y Mimi se quedó parada reflexionando sobre qué más podíamos comprar.

–Ya es bastante, ¿no? –pregunté extrañado.

–¡Claro que no! –se indignó ella–. Somos diez personas poniendo dinero, podemos regalarle alguna cosa más.

Me cogió del brazo y me arrastró por los escaparates de las tiendas buscando inspirarse. Entramos a algunas y me sentí abochornado cuando propuso comprarle ropa interior.

–Ni de broma, y no creo que ninguno de los chicos quiera regalarle eso –dije colorado hasta las orejas–. Que le compre Ken esas cosas.

–Qué aburridos sois –se quejó enfurruñada.

Pero, mientras me preparaba para rebatir lo que pudiera alegar antes de que me convenciera, otro cambio de humor repentino me tomó desprevenido cuando vio un cachorro que llevaba en brazos una señora. Corrió hacia allí y se inclinó a la altura del perro. Le escuché decir varias veces lo "mono" que era. La verdad es que hasta yo me acerqué a tocarlo. Entonces me di cuenta de que la dueña nos miraba exasperada, tal vez tenía prisa. Cogí a Mimi del brazo para que dejásemos tranquila a la mujer, aunque tengo que reconocer que me daba algo de miedo. Mi amiga se zafó del agarre para acariciar de nuevo al cachorro y después dirigió una sonrisa deslumbrante a la dueña.

–Es encantador, seguro que hará mucha compañía a quien se lo vaya a regalar.

Me fijé en que llevaba un lazo alrededor del cuello en ese momento. Desde luego, la chica era más observadora de lo que yo había creído en un principio.

–¿Crees que le gustará a mi hermana? –preguntó repentinamente ilusionada la mujer aunque con la inseguridad destilando en su voz.

–Le encantará y siempre le estará muy agradecida –respondió Mimi con entusiasmo.

Algo en su forma de decirlo me hizo saber que tenía razón. Creo que la clave está en que ella misma lo creía con firmeza. Era increíble cómo había transformado a esa mujer huraña en alguien tan agradable solo por haber encontrado las palabras que quería escuchar. Se despidió de nosotros calurosamente y nos metimos en una tienda para comprar un perfume o colonia (sigo sin saber la diferencia). Mientras veía cómo mi amiga probaba varias fragancias me quedé pensando en su forma de actuar. Tal vez no se había acercado a tocar al perro simplemente porque le pareciera bonito, quizás había visto el gesto de la dueña y quiso alegrarle el día. Y me di cuenta de que la chica tenía mucho más que ese lado caprichoso o infantil que podíamos ver. Sabía contagiar su inocencia y entusiasmo a todo el mundo.

Salimos del Centro Comercial, ella por fin estaba satisfecha con los regalos, y vimos a Ken viniendo hacia nosotros corriendo. Se llevó las manos a las rodillas mientras repuperaba el aliento y nos explicó que había podido terminar pronto su compromiso antes para ver si necesitábamos ayuda. Mimi le enseñó todo lo que habíamos comprado y él pareció de acuerdo en que le iba a gustar a Yolei. Entonces se acordó de que tenía que comprar papel de regalo y entramos a por él. Dejamos que nuestra amiga lo eligiese y Ken se me acercó para hablarme en voz baja.

–¿Has estado muy incómodo? Sé que no sois muy cercanos...

–Pues la verdad es que me he divertido mucho –reconocí riendo.

Me di cuenta de que el día había sido productivo. No solo habíamos cumplido lo que queríamos para el cumpleaños de Yolei, también había aprendido muchas cosas acerca de Mimi. A partir de ese día la vería con otros ojos, querría parecerme un poco más a ella, que se me contagiara algo de su alegría y su forma de ver el lado bueno de las cosas.

–Ya que hemos terminado, ¿por qué no vamos a la tienda de ropa de antes y me miro esos zapatos tan bonitos que...? –comenzó a preguntar mientras ponía cara de no haber roto nunca un plato.

–Ni hablar, he visto suficientes tiendas para una larga temporada –la interrumpí mientras le revolvía el pelo.

Ella infló ligeramente las mejillas en gesto de indignación y yo me reí. En realidad había sacado algo aún más provechoso de esa extraña tarde. Ella me había ayudado, la había visto quejarse, ponerme ropa de mujer y alegrar el día a una desconocida. Quería aprender de esa chica y, al mismo tiempo, me prometí no dejar que me volviera a arrastrar a un Centro Comercial.

Ahora podía decir abiertamente que Mimi era mi amiga. Porque sabía que podía contar con ella, porque sabía que ella volvería a obligarme a ir de tiendas y porque sabía que nos quejaríamos el uno del otro. ¿Qué mayor prueba de amistad que esa?

.

* * *

_Se me ocurrió esta situación y he tratado de hacerla lo más cómica posible, aunque el humor no es precisamente mi fuerte. Nunca pensé que escribiría algo de estos dos, la de vueltas que da la vida..._

_Siguiente amistad: **Hikari y Koushiro**_

_Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis este fic y comentáis :)_


End file.
